A variety of embodiments of transverse members are generally known from the prior art. In particular, transverse members for connecting a vehicle wheel to a vehicle structure of a vehicle are known and have a connection location either having an integrated ball joint receiving member or having a ball joint receiving member which can be secured, for example, riveted or screwed.
In the case of the integrated ball joint receiving member, the ball joint receiving member is constructed integrally with the connection location of the transverse member in order to receive a ball joint. Such transverse members are particularly suitable for production with large batch numbers because they are distinguished by low production costs. However, a fixed articulation location for the ball joint to be received is fixed by the transverse members having an integrated ball joint receiving member. If, however, the position and/or orientation of the articulation location is intended to be changed, a new transverse member generally has to be designed, for which a new tool also has to be produced accordingly.
Alternatively, it is also possible to use the transverse member having a ball joint receiving member which can be secured to the connection location, for example, riveted or screwed, and in which the position of the articulation location of the ball joint receiving member can be changed simply by changing the ball joint receiving member itself, which is possible with a relatively small additional tool investment. In the case of large batch numbers, however, the transverse member having an integrated ball joint receiving member is superior to the transverse member having, for example, a riveted ball joint receiving member from the point of view of costs. Furthermore, the transverse member to which the securable ball joint receiving member is connected still has to be produced with a tool which is individual for that transverse member.
A transverse member having an integrated ball joint receiving member is described, for example, in DE 10 2010 007 946 A1. A transverse member having a ball joint receiving member which can be secured to a connection location of a transverse member is disclosed in DE 10 2011 116 298 A1.
Against this background, an object of the present disclosure is to provide a method for producing a transverse member for connecting a vehicle wheel to a vehicle structure of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, by means of which it is primarily possible to reduce the production costs for the transverse member. This is intended to be achieved, on the one hand, in that fewer tools have to be used to produce the transverse member and, on the other hand, the necessary tools can be used in a more intensive manner.
It should be noted that the features set out individually in the following description can be combined with each other in any technically advantageous manner and set out additional embodiments of the disclosure. The description further characterizes and specifies the disclosure particularly with reference to the Figures.